A Journey Through the Unknown
by Lady Iris
Summary: this is a TP/HP crossover but mainly forcuses on TP. this story takes place after the last books of each series. Harry and his gang is needed in the realm of tortal to fight the war with scanra. will he be able to help kel and her gang?? *CHAPTER 7HERE*
1. The Beginning

A Journey Through the Unknown

Chapter One – The Beginning

"Where is he!?"Cried Harry. "What is it that he wanted to tell me that's so important?"

"Shush Harry.You'll wake up everyone." Said Hermoine."Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"Both of you be quite, he's here."Exclaimed Ron.With this all three of them dashed to the front of the fireplace where they saw the back of the head of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.All three of them waited till he turned around before they all chorused "Hi!"

"Hi you guys.Listen closely I don't have much time," said Sirius."Now Harry it's not safe for you to stay in this realm ever since Lord Voldemort came back to power.I have found a way to keep you safe in another realm where you are also needed."

"What realm Sirius?What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Please Harry I don't have much time.You can't interrupt me." 

"Sorry."He mumbled.

"Now," Sirius continued, "this portal can only open on Friday the 13th.That is this Friday.Listen very closely because you must do exactly what I say."The three heads nodded in union. "On that night you must get to the top of the north tower before midnight. You guys must not be seen so Harry you have to use your invisibility clothe.When you reach the tower, you should see a sphere of white and blue light.That is the portal door.When you have crossed over you will meet a man named Sir Myles.He will watch over you and explain what you are there for."Sirius looks quickly behind him and then faces the three again.He says hurriedly, "Harry my time here is almost up.Remember to do exactly what I said.Bring your invisibility clothe, wands, and your broom with you.And anything else you might need.Sir Myles will answer all your questions once you get there.Oh and Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Snuffles." He replied with a smile on his face.Sirius smile in return and then vanished from the fire.Harry, Ron, and Hermiones turned to each other with questioning looks on their faces.

"What realm do you think he's talking about?"Asked Hermione looking back into the fire.

"I don't know, but what do think it will be like?" asked Ron.

"I don't know what is going to be like or what realm it is, all I know is that we have all week to think about it and I want to get some sleep." Said Harry.With that they all went up to their dorms to think over what Sirius said and to get some sleep in that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mean while in Tortall, we see Sir Myles in his study staring into the fire.As we take a closer look, we once again see Sirius's face.The two men are in a deep conversation.

"…I've set it up so that when the time comes the portal will open up right here in my study." Says Sir Myles.

"Thank you so much Myles.I've been worried sick that something will happen to Harry while Lord Voldemore is running about regaining his strength."Replied Sirius.

"It sounds like this Lord Voldemore is a very strong…. wizard, is that what you call people with the Gift?" 

"Yes that's right.And you call them Mages?" Myles nods and he continues. "Well anyways, they will be arriving on this Friday, the 13th.Again I thank you for taking my godson in your hands."

"Is it only him that is coming?Will there be any others?"

"In fact I do think that his two friends are coming with him.Their names are Ron and Hermione.Yes they are also wizards."

"OK then I'll be sure to take care of all of them.I hope they can help us with this war though."

"I don't know if they can help but it's worth a shot.I'm sure they'll try to help.They have good hearts.Well I have to go now I think the tenants are coming back.I'll talk to you soon.Goodbye."

"Goodbye and don't worry, their in good hands."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riding with the Third Company, is no other than Keladry of Mindelan.She is finally a Lady Knight and on her quest to stop the vision that she has seen while in the Chamber of the Ordeal.That vision still haunts her at night with the picture of the scrawny man and the pile of dead children. _Who would do such a thing to children?_ Kel often asked herself this. _Whoever that man is, he's going to…._ Some one interrupted her thoughts.

"Um Lady Keladry, this is for you."Said a messenger meekly handing an envelope to Kel. Kel nodded her thanks to the messenger and looked over the envelope as the messenger left.She recognized the seal of that of Sir Myles._Why would he be sending me a letter?_ she thought to herself. _Maybe he has found out what those machines are?We do need the help._With that Kel opened the letter and read to herself.

Dear Kel,

I think I might have found a way to help us win this war against Scanra. I've got a few friends that are coming that may be able to help us.They have extraordinary powers.I won't say anymore just incase this gets in the wrong hands.I need, however, to talk to you in person.I have also written to Neal and Cleon is already here.Would you please come back to Corus before the 13th?I know this is short notice but I really need to talk to you.Please hurry.

Sir Myles. 

Kel folded up the letter and thought to herself. _What did he find?_Who are these friends that are visiting him with extraordinary powers?She shrugged it off _At least I get to see Cleon, I haven't seen him in weeks,_ and went to tell Raoul that she was leaving for a little while in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:Hi!Did you like the beginning so far?I know it's short but I just wanted to know if you guys like it and/or wanted me to continue.If you do, you know what to do.R/RThis is my first fic so go easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.Except maybe some of the plot.All characters belong to JKR and TP.


	2. The Crossover

A Journey Through the Unknown

A Journey Through the Unknown 

Chapter Two – The Mix-Up 

"Mr. Potter."Whispered Snape at the front of the potions lab.A sly smile creeps its way onto his face."Mr. Potter," he whispers again.

"Harry." Hissed Ron while Hermione gives him a quick kick under the table.

"Hmm?Oh." He sat up in his chair. "Present."

"I see, Mr. Potter, that you believe that you don't have to pay attention like the rest of us.Well your wrong and you will pay attention in my class," said Snape in a low voice. " Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"What's a matter Harry?" whispered Ron as Professor Snape continued the role call. 

"Oh I was just thinking about tonight," he whispered back.

"Well if that's all.I think you should pay more attention Harry.You can think about that after class, this is our last one for today."Whispered Hermione, who was sitting on his other side.He nodded and looked back at the front of the class where Snape was writing down the ingredients for today's potion.He put the thought out of his mind and concentrated on the potion.

At the front of the class, Snape looked over the class as they got started on their potions.His eyes fell on the table in the back where Harry sat._Potter's acting weird._He thought. _Even for him._He then notices the concentration on his face.It's as if he was trying to block out something._Whatever it is I'm going to find out.I bet he's planning on doing something to night.There's no way I'm letting Potter get away with another one of his midnight strolls through this castle._With this thought in his mind he goes on with his observations of the class.This time his eyes fall upon Neville Longbottom.Snape smirks to himself as he sees Neville once again messing up the potion._I'm surprised I even let him pass my class year after year._

(Some time passes)

The bell rings marking the end of class.Everyone packed up their things and headed for the door.Harry follows Ron out with Hermione right behind him.As they headed for the Great Hall for dinner, he lets himself think about what's going to happen tonight.But he couldn't think long because Hermione started talking once they got seated in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, I think we should make a list of things we need to bring with us to this other realm." She stated.

"Can't we do that after dinner?" whined Ron."I'm so hungry.That potions class really took a lot out of me."

"Fine," she sighed. "We can do this in the common room _after_ dinner."With that they started eating in quiet.Hermione thinking over the list in her mind, Ron thinking if there are going to be any cute girls in this other realm, and Harry thinking about this Sir Myles character.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mean while in Tortall, Kel is riding up to the gates of Corus.She sighs to herself as she rides through the gates on Hoshi._It's good to be back._She guides the horses to the stables.Once she got there, she gets to work unsaddling her horses, brushing them, and cleaning the tacks.When the horses got settled she heading for the bathhouses.In the bathhouse, she relaxes in the warm water and goes over her thoughts.The first one that comes to mind is, of course, Cleon.As Kel revels at the idea of seeing Cleon, kissing Cleon, she falls asleep.

A/N (this next part in italic does not belong to me.Do not sue)

He was short, scrawny, with mouse-brown, unruly hair clumsily cut, bewildered eyes that blinked constantly, and a thin, selfish mouth.He wore a dark, musty robe covered with stains and scorch marks.He could not stay still: he dug absently at a pimple on his face, chewed a fingernail, and picked hairs from his robes.

_Blackness moved out of the shadows. Kel stepped back, forgetting this was an image, not reality.Like so many alien beetles, the dreadful machines of the battle at Forgotten Well, multiplied by eleven, walked from the dark to from a half-circle at the back of the little man.They all turned their smoothly curved heads towards him with eerie attention._

_Kel blinked. She had not seen that something lay on the ground between the little man and the machines.It was actually a pile of something, she thought, trying to get a better look.She took two steps forward.Several some things. Her eyes saw the gleam of dark, fresh liquid on a doll's face.And there-who would make a doll with a black eye?All had bruised faces…._

_Later she would understand why she had refused to believe what she saw. It was too vile.A twelfth black killing device forced her to see things as they really were.It stepped out of the shadows.A tossed a dead child onto the pile.They were all battered, dead children._

There is your task, the whispering voice told her.You will know when it has found you.

When the voice died down, Kel woke up shaking._It was the dream again,_ she thought with a sigh.She quickly finished up and got out.She had suddenly lost her appetite and so decided to go directly to Sir Myles's study to wait for the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"…OK so we are going to bring our wands, of course," stated Hermione. "Like Snuffles says, we need you invisibility cloak, your broom, our school books…"

"Hermione are you going to do HOMEWORK while we're there?" asked Ron, shock in his voice.

"Of course not Ron!"Replied Hermione."But you don't know if we'll need them or not."

Ron rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the chess game he is playing with Harry.Harry moves his queen out of danger and asks Hermione, "What else are we going to bring?"

"Well, I think I might bring this book on war tactics I was reading." She answered."You now just for reading on my own time."

"You and your books."Sighed Ron, "Checkmate"

"Your too good for me." Said Harry."Hey bring this with you so that I can get some practice in."

"OK."

Harry looks down at his watch."Well, if that is all we need, I think we better start packing.We've got an hour before the portal opens, and it will take us at least 30 minutes to get there."He went up to get his invisibility cloak and broom from upstairs as the other two started to pack their backpacks with books.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel walked through the familiar halls thinking _It's good to be back._Checking the nameplates on the doors as she went by, she finally comes across the one that is labeled _Sir Myles. _She knocks on the door and waits.The doors swing open and Cleon stands there for about a second before he scoops Kel up in his arms."My sunrise" he whispers in her ears.She is surprised by this sudden hug but adapts quickly by snaking her arms around his neck."Oh Cleon I…" her words are lost as he lips meet hers in a soft kiss which leads into a one minute long passionate kiss.As they break apart, Kel looks around the room.She sees Neal trying to look innocent with his hands in his pockets and whistling.With a glare from Kel he drops the act.She continued her observations and sees Sir Myles reading, but he is also caught for watching because Kel noticed that the book was upside down.He looks up from his book, blushes a little and puts the book away. "Hello Kel, how have you been?"

"Good Sir Myles," she replies as she breaks from a hug with Neal."And you?"

"Oh I'm fine.Shall we get down to business?We have all been waiting for you." Kel nods her head, takes a seat and Sir Myles continues. "Lets see, where should I start?Oh I know.Tonight at midnight, a portal is going to open up right here in my study.Three wizards are going to cross over from their realm to ours.They are coming because they are endangered in their realm and seek protection in ours.Since they have the Gift, they will also be trying to help us in this war with Scanra.This portal is only allowed to open on Friday the 13th.Which is today of course."

"What are wizards?" asked Neal.

"Wizards are what they call people with the Gift." Answered Sir Myles

"So we just wait now for the portal to open?" asked Cleon.

"Yes it should open in about 30 minutes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK are we all ready?" asked Harry.He looks around then pulls the invisibility cloak out.They huddled together under the cloak and left the common room.They didn't notice, however, that the back of Ron's leg was not covered.But someone else does.

Keeping very quiet in the halls on their way to the north tower, they passed Snape's office but did not notice that the lights were on.As they passed, Snape came out of his office unknown to the three.He looked around and spots Ron's leg.He knew right away that Harry was also under the invisibility cloak.So being Snape, he decides to follow.What he doesn't notice is that Professor McGonagall, coming around the corner sees Snape leave his office, but does not see what he is following.The three continue on their way not knowing that two professors were following them.Harry frequently checked his watch to make sure they kept good speed.

When they finally reached the top of the tower, Harry pulled off the cloak and everyone breathed in the fresh air.Checking his watch in the moonlight, he saw that it was one minute to midnight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Tortall, Cleon, Kel, Neal, and Sir Myles sat up hearing the bell that marked the hour.It was now midnight.They all new what was coming.They looked around the study and saw the portal.It was a brilliant sphere of blue and white light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Checking his watch one more time, Harry sees that the watch is showing that it is now midnight."Hey you guys, it's midnight."The three look around and notice a sphere of blue and white light in the center, just like Sirius said."I'll go through first."

"I'll go after you." Said Ron.

"Then I'll go last."Said Hermione.

"Well, I'll see you on the other side."Harry said as he stepped through the portal.

(On the other side)

Everyone stared as Harry stepped from the portal.He looked around and found that he was in some kind of study.He noticed the people and stepped away from the portal so that Ron could get through.He looked back into the portal and saw Ron.Ron saw everyone and gave a cheerful "Hello! Hermione should be coming any minute now," he said to Harry.

(Back at Hogwarts)

Snape, hiding by the opening of the stairs, sees the three walk through the portal and disappear.He quickly gets up out of his hiding place and follows.Walking right into the portal.McGonagall gets to the top of the tower just in time to see Snape enter the portal.She stand in front of it for a moment, then decides to enter.Once she steps into it, it gives off a flash of light then disappears.

(Back in Tortall)

Ron steps aside from the portal to let Hermione out.But to his and Harry's surprise and horror it is not Hermione that steps out of the portal, but is Professor McGonagall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the throne room, Princess Kalasin is sitting on the queen's throne observing her imaginary court, when suddenly out of nowhere there come a great flash of light.She shields her eyes to get a better look. What she sees amazes her.She sees a young girl step from the light with some sort of lump on her back.Hermione looks around but does not see Ron or Harry anywhere.But she does however notice a girl sitting on what looks to be a throne.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape steps through the portal and finds himself in some sort of bar.Confused, he looks around for Harry.Not seeing him, he goes up to the bar and taps a guy on the shoulder."Where is Hogwarts and where am I?"

The guy looks him over and answers, "You are in the Dancing Dove.And what is a Hogwarts?"The guy then notices the clothes that Snape is wearing.Being a thief, he thinks this is a great opportunity.He lunges for Snape, but Snape is too quick and stuns him.The man's companions see this and grab he.Overwhelmed, he is unable to stun them and is knocked out by one of the men."What did he do to Bruce?" Asked the man that had hit Snape.

"I don't know but he's out cold."Answered the man next to the still form of the man named Bruce."What ever he did, he used that stick thing to do it.Grab it." The man at Snape's right grabbed the wand.

"What should we do with him?" asked the man on Snape's left.

"I say we take him to George." Said the one that hit him.The rest nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters except for Bruce and the other men at the bar.All other characters belong to JKR and TP.

A/N:Do you like the twists?If you like them, all props go to my **twisted** friend, Emily, a.k.a on ff.n Molten Saffire.If you didn't like them, then blame goes to me for accepting her help and to her for coming up with them.Hope you all liked it.If you want more, you know what to do.R/RThanks to all those who did.You're the reason this came along so fast! 

Use the review box down there!


	3. Explanations

A Journey Through the Unknown

A Journey Through the Unknown 

Chapter Three – Explanations 

"Professor McGonagall!" gasped Harry and Ron together.

"Boys!" she exclaimed."What are you two doing here?And where is Severus?"

"Snape came through the portal too?"Asked Harry.

"Yes, I saw him go through it.I didn't know you boys went through too.You are in serious trouble."

"But Professor you don't understand…"

"Um, pardon me, but may I ask who's who here?" inquired Neal.

"Oh, I'm sorry.I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that is one of our teachers, Professor McGonagall."

"Please to meet you all." Said Sir Myles."I am Sir Myles, that is Cleon, Neal, and Kel."

"From what I'm guessing, if you don't mind me saying, it seems like you, Professor was not the one expected to come through." Said Cleon.

"No, she wasn't." Ron said, "We were expecting Hermione to come through."

"Wait a minute," said Harry quietly. "If Professor McGonagall is here, then where did Hermione end up?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione looks around and sees a girl around the age of 14 looking at her.She was sitting on a chair that resembled a lot like a throne."Who are you?" asked the girl.

Hermione looked the girl over and noticed her fancy clothes. _She looks like someone out of medieval times._ She thought."I'm Hermione.I was suppose to meet Sir Myles on the other side of the portal.Who are you?"

"Sir Myles?Well your portal thing brought you far from Sir Myles.Your in the throne room."

_The throne room?Now this really seems like I've went back in time._"Um, who did you say you were?"

"Oh forgive me.I'm Kalasin.You can call me Kally."

Smiling she asked, "Kally do you happen to know where I can find Sir Myles?"

"Of course."The other girl answered.She got off her throne and walked gracefully towards Hermione.The first question that came to mind was what is that thing on her back?"Um, may I ask what that is on your back?"Pointing to Hermione's backpack.

"Oh, this is my backpack.I've just got some of my things in here."_Please don't ask what's in it._ She silently prayed.Her prayers were answered, for Kalasin did not ask more about the strange backpack.Instead she silently lead her out of the throne room.Out in the hall, Kalasin makes a comment about Hermione's clothes."You know that is the weirdest dress I've ever seen.It's so loose on you."

Hermione looks at Kalasin for a minute then answers. "This isn't a dress.It's my school robes."

"School robes?"

"Um, you know, uniform?"

"Oh I see."

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence with Kalasin in the lead, directing them down different halls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have to find her." Said Ron as he headed for the door.

Kel stepped in front of him."Wait.You can't just go running around the palace."

He drew out his wand."Get out of my way I need to find her."

Just then there was a knock on the door.Kel looked from Ron to his wand to the rest of the room.She then turned around to open the door.On the other side stood Kalasin and Hermione."Hermione!I was just going to find you."

"Ron, Harry, meet Kalasin.She's the one that helped me find you guys."When she looked at the other people in the room, she saw that they were all bowing.She noticed that Ron and Harry were looking around too."Why are they all bowing?"She asked Kalasin.

The girl blushed."Because that's what they're suppose to do."

"Why."

"Well cause I'm the princess."

"A princess!!!" the three exclaimed together.Kalasin only nodded."How come you didn't tell me?"Kalasin just shrugged.Her eyes skimmed the room and locked with a pair of emerald green eyes.Her breath came short and she felt her heart speed up.Harry looked into Kalasin's eyes and his mind just went blank.If he were asked his name at that time, he would not have known the answer.Neal saw this and nudged Cleon to look.Hermione also saw this."Kalasin, this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you."Harry croaked out and extended his hands.Kalasin smiled and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too."She said sweetly.

Hermione looked around at the people for the second time more closely.To her shock, she recognized one of the faces other than Harry and Ron's."Professor McGonagall!" she gasped.

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"But…how…what are you doing here."She stuttered.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

That was when Sir Myles stepped in."Ahm.I think I should explain some things."

"Please do." Said McGonagall.

"Well, the portal that you came through, was opened in order to bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione here.You see Sirius wanted to find a way to keep Harry safe from…"

"Sirius!!Sirius is behind this?"

"Yes, please let me finish.We bought Harry here to keep him safe from Lord Voldemort."At this Ron cringed."And to help us with this war we have against Scanra.We desperately need help with it." 

"I see.And you thought three 15 year-olds could do that?" yelled McGonagall.

"Your magic is different from ours so I thought it was worth a shot."

"I need to think this over!When does that portal open again anyway?I need to talk to Dumbledore."

"I'm not sure.It is only open able on Friday the 13th."

"YOU DON'T KNOW!!"Cried Professor McGonagall."YOU BROUGHT THREE TEENAGERS TO ANOTHER REALM AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU COULD GET THEM BACK!!!"

"At least he knows how."Neal pointed out.McGonagall just gave Neal a death glare that could have made Lord Wyldon cringe.

"I think we should all just take a step back and go to our rooms so that we can absorb all this information and try to get some sleep."Said Kel, trying to calm things down.

Sir Myles nodded."I agree.I think we should all go to our rooms and meet back here in the morning for breakfast.I have prepared your rooms and will happily show you to them.They adjoin to the study as well as each other."He bowed to the others and said goodnight.They bowed back and headed for the door.Sir Myles guided Harry and Ron to a door off to the left of the study.Inside were two beds on the far wall, two desks, rugs on the floor, and a fireplace on the south wall.Once Harry and Ron were settled in, Sir Myles left to show the ladies their room.He led them to a room similar to the boys.Hermione walked around the room and found the connecting door.She knocked.The door opened to Ron on the other side.She walked into the room and looked around."So, what do you think of this so far?"

"I didn't expect that they needed our help with a war.Of all the things they could've needed our help on."Said Ron.

Harry, laying on his bed, sighed.Clearly daydreaming about the princess."I don't think it's too bad here."

"And we all know why."Said Hermione throwing a pillow at Harry.He sat up and blushed.

"I think that's enough of that.We should all get some sleep before morning."The voice came from Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.They all said their goodnights and went to sleep.Hermione followed Professor McGonagall back into their room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape woke up in a dark room on the cold stone floor.As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that the room was filled with boxes.He sat up quickly.A little too quickly, for the room started to spin.He rubbed his head where one of the men from the bar had hit him.He groaned when he realized that he didn't have his wand._They must have taken it._ He thought.Then a flame flared up a few feet in front of him.By the light he could see the face of the man holding the torch.He recognized the man as the one that hit him."Who are you?Where am I?"

"You," said the man."are in the cellar of the Dancing Dove.I am David."

"Where's my wand?" said Snape as he tried to stand.

"You mean this?" said David while holding out Snape's wand.

"Yes.Give it here."He lunged for his wand.

"Na ah.First tell me what you did to Bruce."

"Bruce?Oh the man that tried to attack me?I merely stunned him.He'll wake in a few hours."He lunged for it again.

"Good."He then punched Snape, knocking him out cold."So will you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except David and Bruce.All other characters belong to TP and JKR.I own most of the plot.

A/N:sorry this was a boring chapter.The next one will be better, if you still want more?Do you?Well you know what to do if you do.R/R flames are welcome but if you want to send a flame plz add ways I could improve.=)


	4. Wands and Brooms and Dragons Oh My

A Journey Through the Unknown

A Journey Through the Unknown

Chapter Four – Wands and Brooms and Dragons Oh My! 

The sun's morning rays shine through the dense curtains and fall upon Harry's face.The rays slowly draw the boy back to consciousness.He stretches his hands out, trying to find the hangings around his bed to block out the sun.Feeling only air, he sits up and looks around.Everything was a blur.He put on his glasses and looked around one more time.The room became clear and he sees that he was not in his dorm room.Looking over to his right he sees Ron still asleep. A smile creeps across his face as he remembers what happened last night.More specifically his meeting with the princess.He gets out of bed and starts to inspect the room for the bathroom._Why didn't I do this last night?_Not finding one, he opens the door leading to the study.In the study he sees Sir Myles and Cleon sitting across from each other.Between them is a table filled with plates of breakfast foods."Ah, Harry your awake.Care to join us?"

"Thanks Sir Myles, but I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, of course.It's down that hall, second door on the left."

As Harry left the room, Sir Myles went back to his conversation with Cleon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In her room, Kel is getting ready for breakfast.While brushing her hair in front of the mirror, her mind floats from thought to thought.From glaive practice this morning, to her sparrows, to Lalasa and her shop, then it stops on the four strangers from the other realm._Four strangers from the other realm, each with a gift of their own.I'll have to have a talk with them when Neal's around.Just to see how different their gift is compared with ours._At the thought of Neal, a familiar voice comes from the other side of her door."Come on Kel, were going to be late for breakfast!"Kel smiled to herself at the thought of her page years here at the castle.She walks over to the door and answers it."Nice try N…Dom!"When Kel opened the door, she was not greeted with Neal's mocking green eyes, but with his cousin's blue ones."What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to get some breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to join me.So how's about it Kel?Would thy lady care to have some breakfast with humble me?"asked Dom while offering his arm.

"I'm sorry Dom, but I already have plans for breakfast today.But if the company is still here tomorrow I'll be glad to accompany you then."

"I guess that will have to do."He smiled and dropped his arm."I'll see you then, Kel."

"Bye Dom!" and they went their separate ways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your majesty, where are you going?" asked a servant.

_Nuts, she caught me!_"Oh I was just going to breakfast, Ella.And do call me Kally instead of your majesty."

"As you wish your majesty."

"Ella!!"

"Kally!I'm sorry.But may I ask when you're going to be back?"

"Um, I think around 10 to 11.Will that be alright?"

"Yes that would be fine.Now go and have your breakfast."

"OK, bye Ella!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry got back to the study, everyone was already there.Hermione and Ron had woken up and were in a deep conversation with Neal.About what Harry couldn't really hear.There was Sir Myles, who was now talking to Professor McGonagall, Cleon talking to Kel, and the princess.She wasn't talking to anyone, but listening in on Ron's conversation.And the only seat that was vacant was next to her.Harry thanked God for this.He took the seat and said good morning to everyone."Good morning Harry."Ron and Hermione mumbled together before getting back into their conversation.

"Good morning Harry." Said Kally as she smiled at him.He felt his heart skip a beat."Would you like some juice?"

"Yeah sure.I would love some."She pours a cup of orange juice and hands it to him.He thanks her and takes a sip.

"Did you sleep well last night, Harry?"

"Yes.So what are we talking about over here?"

"They're discussing the difference between our magick.So far I've heard that in your magick you use wands and whisper spells."

"Yeah, that's right.Don't you guys do that?"

"No. That's where our magick differs.With our magick, we don't use wands.It comes strait from ours hands. But sometimes we use words with our magic like the words of power."

"What's a word of power?"

"A word of power is a word when used properly, there is a reaction elsewhere of similar magnitude."

"Oh."

"So you guys can ride on flying brooms?!"exclaimed Neal.All the tortallians stopped and looked towards Neal. 

"Well yes."Replied Hermione."In fact Harry did bring his Firebolt with him."

"Harry, may I see your Firebolt?Is that the name of your broom?"

"Yeah sure, let me go get it."Harry disappeared into his room and returned a few minutes later with his Firebolt.He handed it to Neal for him to inspect.

"This is a fancy broom." 

"It's top of the line." Said Ron proudly.

"And you can actually fly on this?" 

"Yup, Harry can show you if you want."

"I think we should get Numair here too.He'll want to see this."Said Sir Myles.

"I'll go get him."Said Kel.

"Since the pages and squires aren't here, we can use the training yards.Will you meet us their Kel?"

"Sure Sir Myles." And she left.

"Shall we Harry?" asked Neal while standing up.

"Sure lets go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Here we are, Numair Salmanlin and Veralidaine Sarrasri. _Kel stopped in front of the door and knocked.A chirp was heard from inside.The door opened with Numair standing on the other side."Ah Kel, Daine's not here right now…"

"Actually I came to see you."

"You did?"

"Well, I'm suppose to come and get you.Sir Myles thought you would like to see what's about to happen."

"Happen?What's about to happen?"he asked as he closed the door behind him.They only took a few steps down the hall before the door flung open with a bang.When Kel and Numair turned around, Kit was standing in the doorway. "Well, I guess Kit wants to come too."He walked back to where Kit was standing and picked her up. Once he caught up with Kel they continued on their way to the training yards.As they walked, Kel explained everything that happened last night and what was about to happen now.Numair made a mental note to thank Sir Myles for letting him in on this.When they reached the training yards, Numair could make out the figures of eight people.Four of them he recognized and the other four he didn't.Strangely enough, as he got closer, he did recognize a broom in one of the figures hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the training yards looking around curiously.Looking this way and that.Very interested at the tilting grounds.Harry was looking at the archery fields when Ron tapped him on the shoulders.When he turned around, he saw that Ron was not looking at him, but at the two figures walking towards them.He recognized one as Kel and the other one was probably the guy named Numair.As they got closer, he noticed that the figured named Numair was carrying something at his right side.When he squinted his eyes, he could make out that the thing was green and had a tail.The thing also had a long neck, a small head, and……could it?Yes it did!The thing, correction, creature had wings!They did not seem strong enough to support the creature in flight yet, but they were wings none the less.Harry looked over at Ron and saw that he was looking at the creature too.Then he paled and whispered something that Harry didn't catch."What was that?"But then it hit him.He didn't need Ron to tell him what that creature was."It's a dragon!"He then too paled as they watched in silence as Numair came closer, bringing the dragon with him.

A/N:Ya Ya I know the title sucks but oh well.It's the only one I could think of for this chapter.Anyhoo I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.I sorta got swamped with homework and school starting.Don't you just hate school?Well I sometimes do. Hoped you liked the chapter.R/R and tell me if you liked it or hated it.Got any suggestion?Feel free to suggest.Oh yeah and tell me if I'm really starting to go down hill.All criticism welcome.I'll try to write out the next chapter quicker.


	5. Neal’s Lesson in Flying

                                                            Journey Through the Unknown

                                                         Chapter 5-  Neal's Lesson in Flying

"That…that…that's a dragon." Stumbled Ron.  Kit jumped from Numair's hold and walked slowly towards Hermione.  On instinct, she did the only thing that would come to mind.  She started stunning Kit.    

"No, no, stop!"  Kel lunged at Hermione and took her wand away from her. "What do you think your doing?  Kit's harmless!"

"But she's a dragon.  Do you know what dragons can do?  You know what one did to me?" asked Ron.

Kel got off of Hermione and looked Ron in the eye.  "Not all things are what it seems, Ron."  He was taken aback at the fierce look in her eyes.  But in an instant it was gone.  She walked back to where Hermione lay on the ground and offered a hand to help her up.

Harry looked at Kit and couldn't help but notice that she acted like a baby.  "She's just a baby." He said.  "Will she hurt me if I touch her?"

"No, go ahead." Replied Numair.  He handed his broom to Ron and walked cautiously to the baby dragon now standing by Numair's side.  Kneeling down, he looked into Kit's eyes and slowly extended his hand.  She slowly walked up to him.  He was scared out of his wits but he stood his ground.  When her wet muzzle touched his hand, he tensed, and then soon relaxed as she gave a sharp chirp.

"She likes you." Stated Numair.  Harry smiled and went on petting her.  

"Come on Harry!" whined Neal, a little impatient.  "You can pet Kit any old time."

"OK."  He stood up and walked back to Ron to get his broom.  "Tell me when."

"NOW!" yelled Neal.  With that he mounted and kicked off.  He soared high in to the sky.  As he went higher and higher, the people below got smaller and smaller.  He looked around at the castle and the forest at the right.  He was so high up that he couldn't hear anything of what the people below were saying.  

"Wow!" exclaimed Neal.  All the other tortallians had their mouth hanging open.

"That's amazing!  I wonder if it's the broom that's enchanted or if it's the rider that has to have the power?" wondered Numair.  "Hey Neal, when he comes down, would you give it a go on that thing?"  All Neal could do was nod and watch in amazement as Harry started to do flips up in the air.

Harry was paying to much attention to his surroundings that he didn't see the people on the ground waving him down.  Ron and the rest of them were yelling, waving their arms, and trying anything they could to try and get his attention.  Harry finally noticed them when a black raven was flying strait towards him.  Dodging the bird, he did a dive towards the ground.  Pulling up right before he hit the ground, he hovered in front of his friends.  "Hey Harry," approached Numair, "would it be alright if Neal tried to fly on that thing?" 

"Yeah sure, I guess." He dismounted and handed the broom over to Neal.

"Do you think he will be able to ride it?" asked Ron.

"Well he'll be able to fly on it, but how well I'm not sure." Responded Hermione.

"Why's that?"

"Because Ron, it's the broom that is enchanted, the rider doesn't have to be."

"Oh, well I'm _sorry_."  

Neal swung his leg over the broom and stood still for a few minutes with his feet still planted firmly on the ground.  "Um, Harry, what am I suppose to do now?"

"Just kick off."

"OK, here goes nothing."  He kicked off with all his might and shot straight into the air.  Rising, rising, rising…  "HELP I CAN'T STOP!!!!!"  He rose higher and higher into the air.

"Oh no, he can't stop!!"  Exclaimed Kel.

"Accio Broom!" yelled Hermione.  The broom did a halting stop and did an almost vertical dive towards the ground like a speeding bullet.  

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  About a foot away from the ground, the broom pulled up and went straight to Hermione.  It halted to a stop three inches in front of her.  Everyone came in close and looked over Neal.  He had paled dramatically and his hands were gripping the broom so tight that his knuckles were whiter then the rest of his paled hand.  His eyes were wide with fright and his mouth was open in a silent scream. "Neal are you ok?" Whispered Kel.  He said nothing and did nothing.  Then, he relaxed his grip and fell onto the grass with a thump.  "Neal you have to breathe."  He looked up into her eyes and his whole body relaxed.  Suddenly, Kel was pulled to the ground in a tight embrace.

"Oh Kel.  Am I dead?  Please say I'm not.  I've got so much I still have to do!"

"Neal… you're… choking… me…"

"Oh I'm sorry.  I guess I'm not died then!"  He let go off Kel and got on his hands and knees and started to kiss the ground.  "Land! Dear! Dear! Land! I'm never leaving you ever again!" he got up and shook Harry while saying "How in the world did you make that seem so easy?  I tried all I could to turn it or do something and I just couldn't!"

"I think," said Hermione.  "that since Harry has had that broom for so long that it sort of got use to him riding it.  Yes I know that Ron and some of his family have ridden it too but Neal is just a whole different person completely. And you aren't use to flying so the broom didn't respond to you."

"Oh and where did you read that one Hermione?"

"I didn't read that anywhere _Ron_, it's common sense."

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the days flying experiments, all of them were pretty tired out.  Sir Myles thought that instead of eating supper in his study, it would suit the new comers if they ate in the mess hall.  Since the pages were gone for the summer, the hall was pretty empty.  The group walked in together very hungry.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the hall and saw only one table occupied.  They went and sat across from Neal, Kel, and Cleon.  Harry was so hungry, his stomach was growling like a bear.  "When is the food appearing?"

"Appearing?  The food just doesn't appear.  You've got to go get it.  Over there." Said Neal. 

"Oh."  He got up and the others followed.  

"Isn't that weird." Commented Ron.  

"It's just a different realm.  They don't have house elves to work for them.  They actually pay their help." Replied Hermione.  

"I'm so hungry I could eat a thousand chocolate covered frogs.  Let's just get our food and go back." Said Harry.  Ron and Hermione mumbled their agreement and got in line behind him.  

When they got back to the table, Sir Myles, Professor McGonagall, and Kalasin were there.  Once Harry noticed Kalasin, his pulse started racing and his hands became clammy.  The three joined the group and started to eat.  Sir Myles cleared his throat to make an announcement.  "Ahem.  Tomorrow we will be leaving Corus traveling to Pirate's Swoop.  There we will hopefully meet up with Alanna and have a conference with George.  We'll discuss how our guests can help with the war."

"Sir Myles, may I please come with?" begged Kalasin.

"I don't see why not.  As long as Jon and Thayet agree."

"I'll go ask them now."  She excused herself and left running out of the hall.  The others returned to their dinners and discussions.  

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Hermione bust into the boys room. "Did you guys remember to bring extra clothes?"  Still groggy from sleep, they slowly sat up on their beds and only gazed at her in confusion.  "Did you guys remember to bring extra clothes?" She tried again.  

"No…" came the drawn out reply from Ron who first realizes what was going on.  

"Well now what are we going to do?  We can't go to Pirate's Swoop with out clothes.  And the ones we're wearing need a good washing. Plus I don't think they have washing machines either so it'll take awhile."

"We could just ask if they have any spare clothes they could lend us." Offered Harry.  

"Good idea.  I'll go ask Sir Myles now."

"That's Hermione for you, remembering the books but not the extra clothes." Said Ron before sinking back into his pillow to catch a few more Z's.  Harry followed suit not far behind.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few moments later Hermione came back to the room with an arm full of breeches and shirts.  Walking over, she dumped them at the foot of Ron's bed.  She picked up her own and walked out of the room slamming the door for good measure so that it would wake the boys.                  

                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N  sorry this chapter took so long to get out.  It's kinda bad cause I haven't been writing for awhile.  I hope you guys like it and I will try really hard to get the next chapter out sooner.  R/R  I would like 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter.   Happy New Year everyone!!!  =)

**Dec. 29, 2001******

One more review to go!  I might be able to get it out by friday!


	6. An Interruption

                                        A Journey Through the Unknown

                                      Chapter 6 – An Interruption 

Ron and Harry woke with a start.  "Did something go off?" asked Harry.

"Nah, I think it was just Hermione slamming the door.  Probably to wake us up."  Throwing back the covers, Ron jumped out of bed and began stretching.  Putting on his glasses, Harry noticed the pile of clothes at the foot of Ron's bed.  Picking out three pairs of breeches and three shirts, he threw the rest towards Ron.  Taking out his backpack, he stuffed in two sets of clothing and started to change into the third.  

"It'll be nice to take this robe off for awhile."

"I guess, but these don't seem like muggle clothes.  I mean they do, but don't at the same time."  Said Ron as he examined the clothes.  

"Come to think of it, it does seem different.  I think it's what muggles use to wear a long time ago."  Ron nodded and then got dressed.  

A knock came at the door so Harry went to answer it.  "Good morning Sir Myles.  Me and Ron are all set."

"Good morning to you too.  That's good that you're all packed, I was just coming to check on you.  Since you're all done, breakfast will be in the mess hall.  I'll see you there in a little while.  I still have a few things to pack."

"Thanks for the clothes, Sir Myles." Called Ron.  

"Oh it was no problem, no problem at all."

"If you need help packing just ask Hermione.  She's _great at packing."_

"I heard that Ron!"  Came Hermione's voice from the other room.  

"Thank you for the offer but I'll be fine."  He chuckled to himself and left.  

"Are you guys ready for breakfast?" asked Hermione popping her head into the room.

"Yup, let's go."

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After breakfast, they all met in the stables to pick out their horses.  Outside stood the tortallian's mounts saddled and ready, the tortallians themselves were inside helping Harry and his gang choose horses.  Stefan came out of a stall and looked at the new comers shyly.  Harry saw the uncertainty in his eyes and was scared that any unsuspected movement would send the man running to the comfort of his horses.  "Stefan, I know that you know these horses more than anyone.  Would you mind finding some that would suit my friends?"  Kel asked.  He nodded and disappeared into the back, returning a moment later with four horses in tow.  Each he pared up with a human.  Harry and his friends were grateful for the horses, for they new that these horses were better than any horse that could have chose.

After getting acquainted with the horses, Kel taught them how to saddle and mount them.  About an hour later, everyone was ready.  The riders were on the horses and their packs were stored in the wagon.  They finally set off with Kel in the lead.  

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

At Pirate's Swoop, George was in the library trying to get some work done.  But instead, he just sat there gazing into space.  Then all of a sudden, a knock came at the door.  "Come in," he called.  A servant came in and announced that Princess Kalason had arrived with a few friends.  "Are they at the stables?" 

"Yes, sir." He replied.  George nodded and left for the stables.  

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Good afternoon, your majesty."  Said George bowing with a smile on his face.

"Oh George, stop that!"  replied Kalason, blushing.  

"As you wish.  Sir Myles, old man, how have you been.  It's been a long time since you came and visited.  What brings you here to my humble establishment?"  he took Sir Myles' hand and shook it.  

"Well George, I have a few friends I would like you to meet.  This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  

"Hermione, that's a nice name."  George took Hermione's hand gently in his and kissed it lightly, making her blush.

"George, stop that, they're here to help us with this war. And I'd rather not talk about this here.  Could we meet in the library in say an hour, so that they could have a look around?  They've never been here before."   

"Sure, sure, I'll have the servants show you guys to your rooms.  And after you guys settle in, don't be shy and have a look around.  You could even take a walk to the beach."  A few minutes later, some servants came and brought them to their rooms.  Kalason and Hermione shared a room as did Ron and Harry.  Everyone else knew where they were going with their stuff having been here before.  Many times.  

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape woke up with cramps and aches all over his body.  Trying to move, he found that he was bound and gagged.  His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together.  He still didn't have it wand, or else he would have been out of those in a blink of the eye.  Trying to look around, he found the reason to why he was so sore.  He was in the back of a wagon.  A very uncomfortable wagon.  It was moving, but on a very bumpy road.  _They probably chose this road on purpose just to annoy me. He thought angrily.  Looking to the front of the wagon, he saw the shapes of two figures directing the horses.  One of them, having heard some noises coming out of the back turned around and found Snape glaring at him.  He could only smile at the helpless man and tapped his friend on the shoulder.  He nodded his head to the lying form of Snape so that the other man would look.  Turning around, he looked at Snape.  He seemed oddly familiar to Snape.  Then it clicked.  That was the man that knocked him out.  That Dave fellow.  _

Through the gag, he tried to yell at the man to release him.  But it only came out as mumbles.  Handing the reins to the man next to him, Dave climbed into the back of the wagon.  Keeping his distance from the, clearly peeved man, he knelt down and looked into his eyes, a smirk on his face.  "What did you say?"  A series of mumbles.  "Release you, you say?  Now why would I want to do that?  No I don't think I'll be doing that just now.  We'll be there soon.  Then we'll let George take care of you."  He patted him on the shoulders and balanced himself as he walked back to the front.  Snape thrashed in the back, demanding that he be set free, but the men only ignored it.  

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking a seat in the library, Hermione marveled at all the books.  Her fingers itched to grab one and read.  But she kept them clasped on her lap.  Looking at Ron, who sat beside her, she noticed a disgusted look on his face.  He knew very well why her hands were clasped so tightly on her lap.  _All she thinks about are books.  Books, books, books.  _

Everyone else took their seats and Sir Myles began the meeting.  "Now we're here to discuss the war.  With the help of Harry and his friends, we might be able to get the upper hand.  We will be discussing ways you guys can help.  If you have any ideas, feel free to speak up."

"I think Professor McGonagall will be the one of most help since she is the oldest of all of us."  Said Hermione.  

"Yeah," put in Ron.  "She can even change into a cat.  That could help.  She could be a spy or something." 

"And she can appearate ( A/N probably spelled that wrong, I'll check later) from one place then to another.  So she can carry messages really fast."  Said Harry.

"These are all very good ideas."  Said George with approval.    

"I think that broom of Harry's can help too.  But people would be a little suspicious of a boy flying around in the sky."  Thought Neal out loud.  

"But he has his invisibility cloak with him." Said Ron.  "He would be able to fly around invisible."

"Also Hermione knows lots of spells.  Plus we have our school books with us, which could also be of help."  Said Harry.

Someone outside the door could be heard shouting something.  It got louder as they got closer.  The people inside could hear the words 'we need to see George' being repeated louder and louder.  Then finally, the doors burst open and everyone in the library turned to face it.  Two men walked in dragging a third between them.  The tortallians had a look of annoyance on their faces while the non-tortallians had a look of pure shock. 

A/N  yeah I got it out on Friday like I said I would!!  Hope you guys like it.  Now I have to go study for finals =(  I probably won't be able to get out the next chapter till the end of January.  Wish me luck on the finals and don't forget to R/R!!  thanx


	7. The Meeting

                                      A Journey Through the Unknown

                                          Chapter 7 – The Meeting

Quick A/N- I can't believe I have 7 chapters!!!  Wow!!!  Ok, now on to the story. =)

"Perfect.  They're all together now." Came a cruel voice that could chill the blood in your veins.  "Now I'll know exactly what they're planning and how they think they're going to defeat me."  A piercing cackle filled the dark and damp cave.  The only light came from the small crystal globe that hung in the sir at the center of the darkness.  The eager eyes watched it intently.

                                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Snape!"  Chorused the non-tortallians.

"Who?"  Asked George.  "What is the meaning of this?  I said there was to be no interruptions!  Dave, who is that man?  And why is he gagged?"

"That man," said Professor McGonagall.  "is one of the teachers at Hogwarts!  Unhand him at once!"

"George," said Dave with a questioning look.  "he knocked out Bruise with this stick.  He's dangerous."

"Do as she says."  He unbound Snape and pushed him forward towards Professor McGonagall.  

"Where's my wand." Croaked Snape. 

"Here."  He threw the wand at him with distaste.  

"What's he doing here?"  Ron whispered to Harry.

"I have no idea.  He must have gotten through the same as McGonagall."

"Remember she mentioned seeing Snape come through too."  Whispered Hermione, leaning in.  They nodded still looking at Snape. 

"That's it.  No more fuss.  Dave, thank you for bring me this man.  Close the door on your way out.  Numair, could you do some kind of sealing spell so that no one can bother us or hear, or see us?"  He nodded and got to work.

"Damn!"  

"Now, has everyone settled back down?  Good.  Now back to the meeting."

                                                   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N:  yeah yeah yeah I know this was a very very short chapter.  But I don't know what else to do with it.  I've already started the next chapter.  The only way I could was to end this chapter.  And I'm very very sorry for not getting this out in such a long time.  I'm not gonna promise anything this time so that I can get it out faster.  And I totally understand if you send me flames and that sorts.  But for now I better get back to the writing.  Byebye!!


End file.
